The Accidentals of Ms Bruce lee
by Pin Needle
Summary: Tatuski wakes up one morning to find that she cannot get rid her mind of Ichigo. And when she keeps hearing the same song over and over again, she finds it even harder to distract herself from him. IchigoxTatsuki Oneshot


I own nothing! Not bleach, nor Shrek or the song!

The Accidentals of Ms. Bruce lee

Song: Accidentally in Love

By: Counting Crows

Summary: Tatuski wakes up one morning to find that she cannot get rid her mind of Ichigo. And when she keeps hearing the same song over and over again, she finds it even harder to distract herself from him.

* * *

_Woof!_

_Woof!_

_Woof!_

She tossed over to her side, placing a pillow over her head. But the anxious, almost desperate barks continued to reach her ears through the thick mass of cotton.

_Woof!_

_Woof!_

_Woof!_

She groaned, slipping very deep beneath her covers and shouted the best shout a sleepy person could muster, full of odd croaking and some unfathomable words, "Will someone shut the dog up?!" However she was the only one home at the present moment, so her demands went unheard.

Woof!

Woof

Woof!

Woof!

WOOF!

_That's it lady, if you don't let me out now, I am going to leave a present for you in my kennel!_

Woof!

Tatsuki shoot upwards. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously around the room, wondering if what she had heard was true. Did my dog just yell at me? She listened for a moment to her dog's barking before concluding that a--that had been her imagination and b--she really needed to get more sleep.

Rubbing her eyes wearily, she stumbled out of bed, almost losing balance before catching herself at the door. She yawned, using one hand to rub her eye again and the other to pull open the door. Her dog's cries become even more excited and seem to double in volume once Tatsuki was out in the hall.

"God! You dumb dog! Stop it…I am coming!" She groaned. Going into her parent's abandoned bedroom, Tatsuki could clearly see the brown covered face of the family beagle. It's cries ceased for a moment and the two stared at each other. Those big, brown eyes might have caused Tatsuki to feel sorry for the poor puppy if it hadn't been the reason why she had woken up to begin with. She bent over and undid the lock and her dog raced out of the room, causing her to nearly trip for a second time.

She inhaled a sharp breath from her nose, curling her upper lip. Not only did the dog not stop barking, but now it was racing around the living room and barking as if angered. As if to ask Tatsuki, "Why did you put me in that hell-hole? Huh? Huh? Don't you love me? Don't you want to play with me? Huh? Huh? Why? WHY?"

Her beagle stopped running around when Tatsuki entered into the living room, and cocked it's head to the side, it's floppy ears dipping to the sides. She looked at the little guy. Aw, how cute she looked! With it's long ears and big-old eyes…even Tatsuki couldn't stay mad at a face like that! Then it continued to bark, now with a mixture of a howl.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes, grabbing the dog's leash and attaching it to her collar. Opening the front door, her back was pulled down into a deep arch as the little dog began to pull her outside, its nose seemingly inseparable from the ground.

She watched as the beagle roamed around the front lawn, gripping onto the leash a little more securely. Beagles were famous for running off if you didn't pay attention to what they were doing. Looking out to the empty street before her, she allowed her thoughts to fill up the fuzzy spaces in her mind.

For some reason, her brain waves seem to magnetize to her main source of interest as of late. Her childhood friend, Kurosaki Ichigo. It was odd for her to be thinking about him so much, but could you hardly blame her? She had seen Ichigo doing a lot of weird stuff lately! Always running around in those weird clothes…going after those monsters with holes in their chest…

Tatsuki slapped her free hand to her forehead. I thought I already went over this, she thought vigorously. There's no point worry about this! It's not like he's dead or something…

But there was the problem.

She couldn't stop thinking about him.

She wanted to ask Ichigo what was his problem. Why had he been acting so strange? Why wasn't he telling her? Did he not trust her enough? Did he think that whatever he was doing was too dangerous for her? Had he joined up with the mafia?

She clenched her teeth. Stop thinking about it! He's fine…you shouldn't…I shouldn't…be so…

Worried.

Tatsuki had been worried, concerned, agonized, fretting, losing sleep. Much like a good friend should be. She had never really realized it up until very recently, just how much she cared for that stupid boy. How much…she just…

Surprised filled her as a bright car passed by her house, its radio on full blast.

_'So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know…'_

Tatsuki blinked. Wasn't that the song by Counting Crows? From that Shrek movie Orihime had made her go see?

The beagle pounced around before finally settling its present down by her father's prized rose bushes.

If her father had been home and not at work, he would have probably literally attacked his daughter for allowing the dog to perform such an action. "Not my rose bushes, Tatsuki! Can't you take that drool machine somewhere else to pee?!" Her brother would have probably laughed at her for getting into trouble and her mother would have done a typical motherly gesture—a hand on her cheek and sighing. She would have probably given her son a scolding look before calling to the fighting husband and daughter to calm down and that breakfast was ready.

This would have been normal routine for her family on an early Sunday morning.

Tatsuki smirked.

But this morning, they weren't here. Her parents were working at the restaurant and her brother had probably run off with his girlfriend somewhere.

This was her morning to do whatever she wanted…

When her dog had finally finished going to bathroom, Tatsuki silenced the beagle with a treat and quickly went back upstairs. Instead of going back to her bedroom, she made full blown run to the room next to hers. It was--in her mind--the best room in the house. The home gym. She smiled, quickly changing out of her pajamas and into sweat pants with a matching t-shirt.

But what was the big deal? She used this old, smelly gym equipment every single day! Why was today so special? Well, with her overly sensitive parents not home, she could blast her music as loud as she wanted without anyone complaining! And get an awesome workout! It was killing two birds with one stone!

For the split-second her mind thought of nothing, an image of Ichigo filled her mind's eye. She lowered her eyelids. Alright, even if she was worrying about him so much, he was not going to ruin her morning workout mentally! She just wouldn't…whatever was happening to him was his problem…

Tatsuki frowned. I am never going to get out this…but why? Why am I so worried? Why can't I stop thinking about him?

Shaking her head, she thought, I need to get my mind off of him! She pushed the power button on the radio and music immediately erupted from the speakers,  
_  
'Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
__Can't stop thinking 'bout it…'_

Her eyes widen. Okay…now that was really weird. Hadn't she just heard the beginning of that song when that car had passed by?!

"No, it was just coincidence!" Tatsuki convinced herself. "But just to play it safe…" She turned off the radio in favor of the television.

In between the two tasks, Tatsuki got one of her 'slip-second' thoughts of nothing…

Ichigo filled her mind again.

Just ignore this…your mind just playing games with you…you're not in…I mean…with him? No way…I mean…I don't even know what it's like…

Words from the television reached her ears,

_'How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love…'_

It was the beginning of one of those Shrek movies!

She was giving the television the same nasty look she had given her beagle earlier that day and turned it off.

_I hate that song! _

Tatsuki wanted to scream as she heard someone knocking on the front door. Great! Just wonderful! Her morning was now officially ruined! All thanks to some dumb dog, a song, and some…idiotic boy who unknowingly taking over her mind!

She raced down stairs, her dog barking at the door as whoever was behind knocked once more. "Come on, Bruce! Get away from the door!" She said, pushing the beagle away with her leg. With her back still turned, she slowly opened the door, trying to make sure Bruce didn't try and run away…

_'Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster..'_

She spun around, trying to find the source of the music. It was coming from a pair of headphones…headphones currently wrapped around Kurosaki Ichigo's neck. She gave an uncharacteristic 'eep' of surprise.

"Ichigo! Um…what…um…." She tucked some hair behind her ear, her mind trumpeting the words, _Love, love, love!_ Stop mocking me! I am not in love!

Bruce finally managed to escape from behind her leg, jumping up and down in front of Ichigo. She was barking, though not aggressively, just merely curious about the newcomer…

'Come on, come on  
The world will follow after…'

Ichigo laughed, petting the dog down into submission. Tatsuki blushed, calling the dog back inside. Bruce titled her head again to the side but obeyed, leaving the two alone. It seem to understand something was happening between them. In all the years they had known each other, it wasn't until this very moment did she realize how handsome he was when he laughed…

_'Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love…'_

She cracked her knuckles. That damn song! How she would like nothing but too snap those headphones in two….

I am not in LOVE with this idiot!

After the issue with Bruce had been settled, Ichigo turned his attention to Tatsuki. He raised his eyebrows at the look on her face. She was the perfect example of a volcano about to exploded- smoke and all. Ichigo could have sworn he smelled a little sulfur. "Um…you okay?"

"Oh…yes…" She responded, fists trembling. "I am perfectly…fine…"

_'So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love…'_

Tatsuki twitched and said in a voice as possibly normal as she could make it, "Why on earth have you come here, so early in the morning?"

Ichigo smiled, obviously believing he had found the reason why she was so irritated. "Sorry, didn't mean to bother you so early in the morning…especially on a Sunday…but my dad asked me to drop off your mother's prescription.." He handed her a paper bag, and Tatsuki took it…her hand accidentally slipping over his….

Her face grew into a deep shade crimson and darted away from Ichigo's eyes. They were big and brown…just like her little Bruce's eyes. They even made her want to melt on the insides…

'_Melting under blue skies…_'

She did not pull her hand away from his. Nor did he pull away. She needed that paper bag for her mother. And he didn't want to accidentally drop it and upset his father. If either of them pulled away, then something would happen to that stupid medicine.

Well…one of them had to pull away…didn't they?

But who would do it first….

'_Belting out sunlight…'_

Tatsuki gulped. What she was suppose to do?! She hadn't been in this sort of situation before… She turned her face to his…

Their eyes met. And she saw Ichigo was blushing almost as deeply as she was…

It was as if static friction sparked through both of their bodies.

This wasn't happening…not just from this touch…they had been friends for so long! How…could…something so small…

_'Shimmering love…'_

"Hey…Tatsuki…you wunna take the bag?" Ichigo said, in a quiet voice, drifting his eyes in the other direction.

"W-what? Oh…right…" She firmly grasped the bag into her fist, letting his hand fall to the side. Disappoint filled her stomach. She wanted an excuse to hold that hand a little longer…

More disappointment haunted her when he pulled out his Mp3 and changed the song he was listening to. It was odd, but she was depending on that song! It so conveniently played at the right parts and motivating her to go further into a territory she didn't understand! If it ended now…she could just forget trying to explore these new feelings she was having toward Ichigo….

Tatsuki stopped her thoughts right there.

No.

Remember?

She wasn't in love!

"Not with this…bright-haired weirdo!" She said, only realizing at the last second she had said it aloud with Ichigo still right there…staring at her…

"You sure…you're okay?" He questioned. "You've been acting…really strange this morning…"

"Me? ME? I am the one who is acting strange? You're the one who didn't let go of my hand earlier!"

His blush rekindle and he scratched his nose. "You're hand…was…surprisingly…soft…"

This had not been the sort of response she had expected. "What?!"

"Well…for someone who is always sweaty and playing sports…I didn't expect your hands to be so soft…"

Tatsuki thought about punching him but deiced better of it. She opened the bag and checked the medicine within. Knitting her eyebrows together, she pulled out the little bottle and announced, "This is the wrong medicine…"

"Huh?"

Tatsuki held the bag in front of his face. " My mother has back pains. Last time I checked, she wasn't allergic to dogs."

"Ah! Crap…" Ichigo grumbled. "My dad gave me the wrong thing…"

"Like him to do something stupid like that. I'll just go back and get the right one, later. Thanks for stopping by at any rate Ichigo…" She was about to go back inside her house when Ichigo shouted, "Wait! We…could…go together…I mean…I am going back there anyway…"

This surprised her for a moment. He seemed to want her to come with him. Well, how could she? After all, she wasn't in love with him. "Considering you live at the Kurosaki Clinic," She replied. "You'll be there for a little while, mister." They both laughed weakly at her joke but was quickly changed into an awkward silence. Neither of them really not knowing what to do next.

"Well, than...I guess...I'll go back and get your mother's right medication." He looked crest-fallen.

Tatsuki gazed at him for a moment and said before she could stop herself. "Well…I do have to give Bruce a walk…so I suppose I could do that now…go with you to get the medicine because you're dad might get it wrong…" Why had she just said that? Why was she blushing so hard?

"Yeah…yeah…sounds…good." Ichigo smiled. Tatsuki stared at him. Why was he suddenly becoming so insistent? Why was he suddenly staring at her like that?! Was it possible…

They just stood there for a moment. Staring at each other. What was happening?

Everything was happening so fast…

They had been friends for years!

YEARS!

She had never felt this kind of thing for him before…

But that was until he started to keep secrets from her…

And she was worried about him…

And she wanted to be in on that secret, to make sure that he was okay.

She wanted to be there with him…wherever he went….

The same car from that morning passed by once more, it's music just as loud as before…

'_Well baby I surrender _

_To the strawberry ice cream…'_

"Tatsuki…shouldn't you get Bruce?" Ichigo questioned.

"Oh…right…" She went back inside to retrieve her beagle. Then she caught her reflection in the mirror. Her gym clothes…well…they weren't that flattering on her...should she change? Nah, if he was falling for her, it couldn't matter how she dressed! Though, she did grab a jacket from the coat rack and tidied up her hair a little.

"Okay, we can go nowww!" Bruce pulled her out of the door and from the sheer force of it really did make Tatuski trip (it was amazing how strength a little beagle could have! Especially against the second strongest woman in Japan). The leash slip from her fingers and she lay there, watching the white tip of Bruce's tail scurry out of sight.

"Tatuski! You okay?!" Ichigo knelt down, gripping her shoulders and helping her to her feet.

"Yes! I am fine…I have to…"She tried to wiggled free from his grasp.

"Ouch! You stepped on my foot!" Ichigo said, clenching his teeth.

"Let me go then! I have to get Bruce!"

"Okay, okay! Sorry…ouch! You did again-" He let go of her shoulders, and she as she tried to get passed him, she accidentally fell right into his chest.

Everything stopped.

The dog running off suddenly didn't matter anymore.

All that weird stuff that had been happening stopped mattering.

The world just seem to be one blissful place.

It was as if ten years of laughs, cries, and good times had been building up into this one, single moment. For her to be right here…making contacting with his body. When she had saved him from those bullies back when they were little…when she had been there in those dark days after his mother had died…to watch him grow into the man he was today. All of the circled around their friendship, and it seem to pleading with them…

_Make me more then a friendship, damn it! Let me be…let me…be…just surrender! Don't ever…_

'_Never ever end of all this love_

_Well I didn't mean to do it _

_But there's no escaping your love'_

Her ears pricked. Tatsuki lifted her head up. Where on earth was the music coming from this time?! She bypassed Ichigo trying to find…

'_These lines of lightning _

_Mean we're never alone, _

_Never alone, no, no…'_

Ichigo gripped her wrist. "Where do you think you're going?"

"But that song…"

"What song?" He pulled Tatsuki back into his chest, wrapping his arms around her. "I liked it when you were right here…"

Tatsuki felt her butterflies fill her stomach. This wasn't happening…this wasn't happening…this wasn't happening…their friendship was melting away! And it was all happening so fast.

Normally, she would have kicked Ichigo where it counts…but right now…in this moment…

Her hands twitched as she tried grasp his back.

'_Come on, Come on_

_Move a little closer…_'

"Ichigo,what's happening?" She asked. "This is all so sudden…"

"I don't know, but it feels right." He admitted.

"But we've been friends for so long…" She whispered. "Why would that change so quickly?"

'_Come on, Come on_

_I want to hear you whisper…'_

"How I am suppose to know? The world works in odd ways." He pulled her away before she had the chance to return his embrace. "But…you are right…this is going to fast…I suppose we could just slow down. We need to think this through…how long have you felt this way?"

"Wha-what makes you think that I feel any different?!" She pursed her lips.

"Quit being so stubborn." He smiled.

Tatuski blushed. God...that smile! She thought about his question. How long had she felt this way? "A long time…" She began to answer. But when did it start? When did her feelings change…

Was it when she had started worried about him?

After she had started missing his presence at school?

Or maybe even before that…

From long ago…

When she had saved him from those bullies.

"My feelings have never been different." She concluded. "I think…I've been…feeling like this since I was a child. It just took me a long time to realize."

His eyes soften at those words. His smile grew. "It's probably been the same for me…"

"So what? We've been feeling with way toward each our entire lives and it wasn't until you this moment we realized?!"

Ichigo nodded.

"How logically does that even sound?"

He shrugged, pulling her back into his arms. "This is just a fan-fiction after all."

'_Come on, Come on _

_Settle down inside my love…'_

She smiled weakly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

'_Come on, come on _

_Jump a little higher!'_

Bruce seem to skip along the lawn as he made his way to her father's prized rose bush.

'_Come on, come on_

_If you feel a little lighter!'_

Hmm…she did feel a little lighter. Being held by Ichigo, in his warm, strong arms…(Though she could still beat him up! Second strongest!).

'Come on, come on

We were once

Upon a time in love!"

She had been trying to deny it all morning…but it seemed to be right…she was in love. Love…huh…who would have thought? She… Arisawa Tatuski in the arms of Kurosaki Ichigo!

So long…they felt this way. And yet…it had taken them so long to realize…to notice…to believe that…they…

"_We're accidentally in love…_

_Accidentally in love.. '_

It was then she realized that the music was being channeled to them from radio across the street, where a man was cleaning out his garage. However, the dumb man decided to turn it off.

But it didn't matter anymore.

Orihime had loved that song so much and had played it so many times, Tatuski remembered the rest of it perfectly. She started to play the song inside her own head.

'_I'm In Love, I'm in Love, _

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love, _

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_

_Accidentally…'_

"What are you thinking about?" Ichigo asked….

"Accidentally in Love…by Counting Crows…" She didn't realize how silly it sounded until she actually said it.

Ichigo frowned at her. "Really?"

"Well, it's been stuck in my head all day!"

'_Come on, come on_

_Spin a little tighter!_

He laughed, hugging her even tighter.

_Come on, come on _

_And the world's a little brighter!_

Tatsuki inhaled deeply, taking in his scent. This was all hers now--Ichigo was hers and she was his. This thought of possession did not phase her at all. In fact, it made her feel a bit more comfortable in the new relation between them. It made everything seem nicer…

_Come on, come on _

_And the world's a little brighter!_

And now…what was the next part of that song?

_Come on, come on _

_Just get yourself inside he-_

Okay, that's going to far, she thought. I am pretty sure neither of us are ready to take this that far!

"Tatsuki! My roses!" The couple, surprised, broke apart and watched as Tatuski's father got out of his car, mouth hanging open as he watched the beagle destroy his precious bushes. "I forget my wallet and come home and…find…and…my…what…what…and what's Kurosaki doing, here?!"

"Um…" Tatsuki bit her lip, drumming her fingers across her chin. "Dropping off mom's prescription.!" She held up the paper bag high so that her stunned father could see. "But it was wrong, I am going to get the right one! Right…Ichigo?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah…right!" He gripped her hand and started to pull her away. However, he stopped by the wordless man and bowed a little. "Good day to you…Arisawa-san…"

"C'ya later, dad!" She smiled and then leaned over Ichigo and whispered. "We've got ten seconds!"

And the two quicken their pace, getting as far away from the angered man as possible.

Once they were far enough, they two started to laugh, their hands still clenched tightly together.

'_Love ...I'm in love…'_

* * *

_

Author's Notes:

Oh dear lord, I wrote this such a long time ago...but I was going through my old files and I stumbled on this. It was of my first attempts at a bleach one-shot and I was trying to make this a song fic with a "twist?"

I didn't really get it either, so whatever. I love this couple and I thought this might be nice to put up. As a lot of you know, I have improved my writing since this point...

It's just a silly little fan-fic that very much OC and has a lot things that I made up. So, yeah. I hope you liked it! XD

Pin

ps- please excuse grammar errors, I wrote this a long time ago. I'll go look through it later. And the dog is apparently named Burce Lee...


End file.
